Another Kind of HalfBlood
by JasonFrost
Summary: It Has been two years after the Defeat of the Titan Lord. . . there is a new threat to the Olympians rule
1. Chapter 1

AN. Hey RCH otherwise known as this is fanfiction I own Nothing except my OC's ... anyway just some more notes im Dyslexic so spelling errors you might see results in me thinking the word is spelled right

oh and please Read & Review =)

* * *

Olympus December 21

* * *

It was the Winter Solstice and the Greek Pantheon was back together again. It had been two years since the defeat of the Titan Lord Cronus and all had been peaceful, things were quiet.

Most of the Minor gods now had cabins at Camp Half-blood and even Hades went and erected a small black house in the woods for Nico. Percy Jackson's wish was granted.

Apollo draped his arm around his sisters shoulders he had drank too much of D's wine his face was noticeable red "Arty Chu knows what you need . . . " Apollo Slurred

Artemis sighed and sat her brother down on his bed. Often she ignored Apollo all together however lately she felt more tolerant of her idiot of a twin "No Apollo however I am sure you will tell me what I need" she said sarcastically folding her arms her long fiery hair cascaded down past her shoulders "So Oh Wise Brother Apollo, do tell what does the goddess who has everything Need?"

Apollo looked at her he was starting to sober up however he was still a bit tipsy "You Sister needs a good lay " he said grinning. The Moon Goddess snorted "I will let that one slide brother because I feel generous today" she said ruffling the hair of her younger brother "I will see you later dear brother " and she left him.

* * *

- Olympian Throne room -

* * *

A large table with six chairs seated around it and in those six chairs sat the eldest Greek gods. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter and Hestia. Each had two cards in front of them as well as stacks of coins all except Hestia that is who was acting as dealer. She smiled faintly to herself as she laid down a King of Diamonds, already she had laid down the Ace of Spades, Queen of Hearts and Ten of clubs.

The chip leader was Hades while Hera was next strongest then Poseidon, Demeter had lost a good portion of her coin to Hera last hand and was not pleased with her Little sisters dealing and Finally Zeus had lost all but five of his coins . . . certainly he would lose them if he didn't have a Jack and Ace.

The King of the gods had already loosened his tie, he hoped Hades didn't have a jack because he certainly didn't have one. Poseidon chuckled and tossed his cards to Hestia "fold" Hera did the same as did Demeter. Hades grinned as the river card was a duce of clubs "Well . . . Well brother let us see what the 'King' has" Hades chuckled revealing a jack and King of Clubs. Zeus sighed and showed his King of Hearts and nine of clubs.

Hades handed his cards to Hestia and he raked over his winnings "looks like all your luck went poof after you won Olympus Brother " said Hades

Zeus slammed his fist down on the table "Hades I've been wanting to throw you off my mountain since you got here " he growled getting up from his seat "don't tempt me to make my thoughts real " Hera sighed and got up "I'm cashing out and going to bed " she looked at her husband "if you play nice with your brothers ill let you join me in bed " the goddess walked out of the throne room a small smirk tugging at her lips. Demeter chuckled and cashed out as well bidding her sibling's goodnight, Hestia sighed "It was nice all of us together but . . . I should get back to the hearth" she mused.

" Looks like the game is at its end " the lord of the sea's said depositing his winnings into Percy's bank account. Hades gave a nod "indeed . . . well I guess I should be getting back to my Kingdom of pain and suffering" he got up and shook his brothers hands "until the summer solstice" he tapped his foot three times he slowly began to sink into the shadows

Once Hades was gone Poseidon looked at Zeus "Things have been peaceful, have they not?"

Zeus nodded slowly "yes things have been very good so good Hera lets me sleep with her again"

Poseidon snorted "ah yes what pretty little mortal will you use to screw up things with your Wife this time"

Zeus shrugged "Im not sure will this time" he said softly as he looked down on the city of New York.

"you faithful that'll be the day but I guess stranger things have happened" The sea god said walking up beside Zeus "I shall see you again in the spring brother"

The King smiled "Perhaps we will go fishing"

"Perhaps we shall farewell bother" Poseidon jumped over the ledge and fell to the earth in the form of rain

Zeus turned around and walked back into the throne room which was empty "what is a normal family anyway" he said to himself. He was unsure if he would retire to his own chambers or to Hera's for a nice roll in the sheets.

He conjured a glass of Irish whiskey and sipped it "I have to hand it to those Celts thy make a fine drinks" he sighed as he headed toward Heras Bedroom. By the time he was done with the whiskey he was at her door which he found was ajar he pushed it open and walked inside the chamber. The room was dark which was strange as Hera normally slept with an oil lamp burning

" Hera I've come to bed you my sweet " Zeus said with a grin though when no response to his words came he was for the second time in his LONG life worried "Hera you're a cow and the horrible in the sac" the grey-haired god said walking up to the large bed his wife called her own.

He lit the lamps with a small clap and he recoiled as he discovered Hera . . . she was a bloody mess. Her arms were where her legs should have been, and her soft hands were sewed to her legs and her hands to her arms. Her Face was frozen in Terror and it was severed from her torso which had been cut open her organs were removed.

Bile began to rise in his throat and he ran from the room. Whoever had done this to Hera knew how to kill a god. " Hermes " Zeus boomed once he was back in the throne room. A man in a brown UPS suit strolled in "yeah pops what can I do ya for" he said taking out a note book and clicking his pen so he could write down a message

Zeus gulped "Alert the rest of the Pantheon . . . Hera has been slain . . . her organs are gone . . . her body desecrated" his voice trembled "Shut off all access to Olympus . . . after you've sent out the word"

Hermes nodded gravely and dashed out to deliver bad news.

The king was without a queen.

Hera was Dead


	2. Chapter 2

AN. This is fanfiction ... enjoy

* * *

- New York City -

Alexander 'Oz' King sat up in bed, His heart was pounding in his chest. Cold beads of sweat ran down his face and dripped down onto his bed sheets. He rubbed off the perspiration, he gazed down at the sheets and sighed this was the fourth time this week he had witnessed his Mother and Fathers death . . . what happened that night when his parents . . . died . . . was still haunting him.

* * *

- Flashback -

It was twenty years ago in Cairo, Illinois. Alex had come home from his grandma King's he turned the door knob and slowly pushed the door open. The house was a mess, broken glass was scattered about the hall "Mommy" the four-year-old called entering despite his better judgement. He closed the door behind him and locked it as his Father had always said to do when he came home. "Papa" he called out yet there was no reply from his parents.

Muffled sounds came from upstairs so Alex started climbing the staircase. He still had his spider-man velcro sneakers on his little feet and his Gargoyles book bag remained on his shoulders. As he climbed the stairs, Alex wondered if his parents would like the play-doh sculptures he and his Grandmother made earlier that day.

Alex smiled as he reached the top of the stairs he removed his backpack and entered his bedroom he took out a brown and yellow Falcon sculpture. It was not a preschooler's work but that of a well-trained artisan. He set it down and pulled out a Lion in the same color scheme he picked the falcon back up and walked to his parent's bedroom with them in hand.

He opened the door and walked in to find his mother Izzy King nee Niles, tied to her old battered oak desk chair her while her husband Virgil King was standing to her left holding a golden sickle sword. Izzy saw her son enter and screamed against the ductape which covered her mouth. Her beautiful face was covered in bruises. Virgil looked over at his son but there was something different about him was it his eyes . . . They were a reddish hue not their regular hazel color "Well looky, looky IZZY your little spawn has returned from Mummies would you like to say Hello to your precious SON" he barked ripping away the tape. " ALEX RUN!" she screamed tears running down her face.

Alex turned to run but Virgil began to speak again "don't move or mommy dies" he hissed pressing the sickles tip to her throat. Alex dropped his statues and gulped urine ran down his leg but he did not run for fear his mother would die. Izzy sobbed and repeated her pleas for him to run but he didn't fear had paralyzed him.

Virgil walked over to Alex and crouched down and stroked the cheek of the boy "your mummy is going to leave you Alexander you know why because her true Husband my Brother wishes her return" Virgil snarled "He cries himself to sleep at night because she left him for this mortal" he looked to Izzy "you love this a little meat puppet . . . sister you sicken me" he walked back over to the sobbing woman.

Izzy held her head high and gulped. "Sweetie cover your eyes" her voice was cracked. Alex brought his hands up to cover his eyes, the golden sickle came down and ended Izzy King's Life. Alex would hear her severed head hit the floor along with his fathers body. Police officers would arrive the next day when neither Virgil nor Izzy would show up for work nor would Alex show up for school for he would be found in his closet clutching favorite teddy bear.

- End Flashback -

* * *

Alex had gotten out of his bed and walked over to the mini-fridge he kept in his small bedroom. He opened the door and pulled out an ice-cold Dr. Pepper and chugged it down, once he was done he crushed the can and tossed it in the little blue bin at the foot of his bed. He sighed when the urge to piss came over him "just once I'd like to finish off a six-pack and not need to piss until 8:00 a.m. "

Grabbing his robe and putting it on he trudged out into the hallway of the two story frat house which housed him and five other guys.

Omega House was surprisingly clean. The hard wood floors were always clean and freshly mopped whenever Alex returned from his long day of correcting papers and giving lectures to bored teens.

Among those bored teens were his tenant's Jason Black, Damon Kuma, Alan Kenyon, Percy Jackson and Erik Reddings. They were good kids very nice, polite, well mannered despite the fact most of them had a bad case of ADHD.

He entered the bathroom which was a bright shade of blue. It was not the original color though Omega house had been built in the 1970's by some students from NYU who were Outcasts.

Campus History stated Oliver Frost, Lyle Long-shadow and Rajon Jones. The three twenty something year olds could not get into any of the other Houses on campus so they built this house. For the time period it was a splendid place for the rejects of all other fraternities to come and live. Alex snorted as he flushed "too bad no one wealthy lives here now" he said to himself as he rinsed his hands off with hot water.

Omega house was old and falling apart. The fees he and the boys paid went to repair various leaks around the place mostly in Percy's room in the attic. Jackson seemed to attract water and the boy had an unhealthy obsession with the color blue. It was when Percy moved in that cans of paint entered Omega House since 1980. The various ugly brown and beige walls were primed and repainted in various shades of Blue while the white walls of the house were simply repainted.

Jason had made the comment he felt like he was under water, Percy had smiled and replied "that's what I was going for"

* * *

Alex walked down the creaky steps to the kitchen where Damon was sitting. The Asian boy was always up before sun. he looked up from his newspaper and smiled "ah Alex-San perfect timing" he said tapping his pencil against the paper "take a look at 6. across it is both puzzling and amusing" the Asian teen pushed over the crossword.

Alexander chuckled as he read the clue aloud "female deity whom created the dildo"

He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was a long silence as he thought about the answer "that Damon is a very vague clue but your answer is Isis" he said pushing back the paper and going to the fridge. Damon nodded as he wrote down the name "crazy Egyptians" he muttered while Alex poured a tall glass of Tropicana.

Damon continued to work on his crossword and Alex drank his juice. The house was quiet until a rather loud knock came to the door. Damon looked at Alex "should I get the door or will you Alex-San"

The elder male sighed and looked at the clock "who could it be at five in the morning" he got up off the wooden chair and made his way down the hall to the front door

A tall blond female with greyish eyes looked at him, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was chewing her bottom lip she stared at Alex as if he were an alien "I need to speak with Percy" she said. He hadn't realized she was shaking like a leaf until the wind hit him and he shivered "Er he's probably still asleep . . . But, please come in out of the cold." Alex moved aside and motioned her to enter the house "Would you like some tea . . . coffee perhaps " he asked as she walked inside "So Ms?" he trailed off waiting for the blonde to fill in her last name "Chase" she said " er coffee two cream three sugar " she said shyly " Sorry I work part time at the java hut . . . and I really need to talk to seaweed brain " she muttered the last part Alex led her into the kitchen.

* * *

Annabeth Chase looked around the old kitchen " This place sure could use some work " she said taking a seat across from Damon who was nearly done his cross word " mmm . . . you must be Annabeth Chase" Damon said glancing at her quickly before returning to his work. She ran through just how this kid could have known who she was 'telepath perhaps or a seer . . . they need new cabinets and doors the hall way could be expanded too' she thought rubbing her chin slightly. She stopped and looked at him " so what if I am? "

Annabeth said grey eyes fixed on the dark haired white robed kid no older than she was.

Damon looked up " your eye's Jackson is always going on about how the smartest and most attractive girl on the planet has grey eyes and her name is Annabeth Chase, you have grey eyes and you know him I put eight and eight together and make sixteen "he stood up "im going to grab a shower before we run out of hot water " Damon looked back at Alex and Annabeth " oh and I will wake Jackson up as well good day to you . . . Owl eyes" he muttered walking away.

A hot cup of coffee was placed in front of her " so Ms. Chase what do you study" Alex asked sitting the now vacant seat across from her " Accounting, no too boring . . . history maybe?" she shook her head " no . . . I want to be an architect I want to build things " she mused. Alex snorted " care to do some work rebuilding Omega house we could use all the help we can get " he said softly. Annabeth chuckled slightly before taking a sip of her coffee "well we shall see . . . though I think other things may occupy my precious time Mr.?" " King" he replied " too bad a maybe you could just draw up the blue prints for the lovely frat house we have " Alex said " barely anything has been replaced since 1980 other than light bulbs that is "

" Annabeth what are you doing here " Percy said walking into the kitchen in a blue undershirt and black boxers, his hair was an utter mess

she gulped "_**family**_ issue's Percy" she stammered fighting back a slight blush

" Mr. Jackson Pants Please . . . I really don't want to see your morning wood " Alex said sternly. Percy looked down and his cheeks became flushed " erm I'll be right back" he dashed out of the kitchen like he was being chased by a rabid dog.

* * *

Percy walked back into the room minutes later sporting some black swim trunks he looked at Annabeth and wondered why she was here . . . she said family troubles but did that mean trouble with her father, was his mom okay or was it something to do with their other parents. 'What is Athena pissed off with dad again' he thought. Recently there had been a number of really bad thunder storms maybe Zeus was being a Major dick and blaming a half-blood again because his master bolt got misplaced. Percy shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked at her " So what's wrong at home" he asked leaning up against the wall.

She looked to him " your . . . my . . . my Grandfather Z.'s place in near the empire state building was 'broken' into his Wife was murdered in her sleep . . . mom says I should stay with you" she said the last part quietly. Percy blinked 'ZZZZ . . . oh Zeus wait a minute . . . his wife was murdered . . . but gods can't be killed can they?' he thought to himself. He looked over at Alex who looked very solemn. " Can she stay Mr. King?" he asked

Alexander looked at her . . . He remembered what it was like to have a family member taken away from him." Sure there's an empty room next to mine" he said somberly " you can stay in there . . . oh and Percy you owe Damon major thanks . . . he told Ms Chase about your babbling's about her genius and wonderfully grey eyes" he chuckled and got up " Id better go get dressed it may be a Sunday but I've never been one to laze about in my robe all day" he bid the teen's goodbye and walked back to his bedroom

He turned around to close the door to his bedroom and when he turned back around he jumped. All the color drained from his face there standing by his bed was his mother Izzy. She looked amazing long dark hair tied in a loose ponytail she wore a white blouse made of silk and she had on a long black skirt which stopped below her knees. Her legs were smooth and creamy and on her feet were black flats. Her dark brown eyes were fixed on him and a tear rolled down her cheek " Alex you've Grown"


End file.
